Fantasies: Friday nights
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Abby goes clubbing with a friend... her mind is focused on someone else...and unexpected company..bad summery ; Gabby...Smutty...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me and never will… no money is been made…_

_Pairing: Gabby_

_Rated: M / Smutty-bunny refuses to leave me alone…_

_A huge thank you goes to finlaure who beta-ed this one._

_R&R!_

* * *

><p>Friday Nights<p>

The club was bathed in darkness, only the moving spotlights above the dancing area and the small wall lamps illuminated the huge space, leaving enough room for various hidden spots in the created shadows. Places to get to know your possible take-home-with boy or girl better - usually by intensive pre-testing capabilities of copulation, also known as make out sessions.

The music was loud enough for the dancing crowd to sway in ecstasy to the rhythm and quiet enough to be able to have a conversation without the need to scream at your conversational partner. In Abby's case a child hood friend she hadn't seen in more than two years.

Said friend Charlene 'Charly' Madison just had gotten back from a backpack tour through Europe and the States, stopping for two days in DC to do some long overdue catching up.

The two women sat at a table, slightly away from the dancing crowed and the entrance area.

Abby's choice of poison was a beer, while Charly drank some kind of cocktail, too colorful for Abby's taste.

In the middle of Charly's adventure report Abby lost focus. To blame was neither the alcohol nor the lack of sleep.

It was the faint trace of sawdust that let her mind drift away to a very special someone, who probably was working in his basement on some new project that very moment.

Abigail Sciuto was woman enough to know that Gibbs was the kind of man who never would be seen at a club like this, except if a case would lead him there, and that was okay with her.

He had his wood-working time and she had her clubbing, both things served one purpose: unwind.

If Abby felt the need to go out she would go out with a friend, like this evening.

Though this evening was different compared to any other evening of clubbing, that at night she would go home to her place, staying alone in her bed while Charly crashed on her couch.

Any other given evening Abby would go home, not hers but his home where she would snuggle up against his side, moving into his waiting embrace.

The blond woman stopped in the middle of her sentence, staring at the absent-minded Goth.

"Earth to Sciuto, you haven't seen me in over two years and you are scanning the crowed for a guy to go home with? That sure makes me feel welcome."

Abby's head snapped back to the woman in front of her.

"Sorry Charly, I didn't… I thought… um, never mind… so tell me about the Hawaiian you just mentioned."

Very soon Abby was sure her sub consciousness was to blame for the ongoing hallucinations, after all it was the first night she would sleep alone instead of next to him.

That must be it; it was ridiculous to feel his eyes on her like she did the past hour.

Abby felt probably somebody's eyes on herself, who was just checking her out.

She could hardly blame a man for looking at her legs and ass when she offered so much to look at.

And as for the recurring smell of sawdust was probably the club itself to blame, maybe they had some woodwork done the past week, or something like that.

Maybe when they switched on the air conditioner the circulating air brought a new whiff of sawdust with it. It was a very logical explanation.

That must have been the reason for the fresh whiff of sawdust the moment Charly had excused herself to visit the restroom.

Since the air conditioner was to blame it was of course ridiculous to stand up and scan the crowd for someone who wouldn't set foot in a place like this of his own free will.

Charly found her standing on the foot rest of the barstool, balancing in that position by holding onto the table; again scanning the crowd.

The blond woman stopped right in front of her friend waving her hands in front of her eyes, cutting the view just when she thought she had seen a very familiar grayish head.

"Okay Abs, you look like you've seen a ghost, anything you want to share? Like a name or something like that."

Abigail's eyes focused on her friend and she smiled.

"No, I just thought I've seen a friend of mine."

"That must be one special friend of yours, considering the smile and the blush." Charly said while sitting back down a grin on her face. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

Abby didn't answer verbally but the smile grew bigger as she took the beer bottle into her hand.

Facing a close mouthed Abby, Charly began to interrogate.

"Oh come on tell me, did you meet him here?"

After a sip she placed the bottle back onto the table.

"Who did I meet here?" The scientist tried the innocent route, but her friend knew her better.

"The guy you are longing to see right now."

"I don't."

"Please… judging by the look on your face your panties are soaking wet."

"They are not!" Despite her words she pressed her thighs a little closer together and sighed in defeat before her shocked face turned into a grin again.

"Um no, I didn't meet him here; he is not the kind of guy you find in a place like this." She paused searching for the perfect word to describe Gibbs. "He is more, I was about to say conventional but that doesn't suit him." Abby sipped at the bottle. "He is hard to describe, let's just say he is unlike every guy I dated before."

"If you are telling me you found a guy who has a decent job and isn't a nut job I'm impressed."

Abby got to her feet. "He has a job!"

She smiled at her friend.

"Nut job, some might say he is."

She took another sip of her beer and got to her feet.

"I'll be right back, I need to clear my mind."

Before she could turn around her friend spoke up again.

"When you are back I want to know everything about him. Like name, job, age, fetishes and I'd love to see a picture."

_TBC..._

* * *

><p>What is the verdict so far?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see first chapter_

_Rated: Now we are getting to the **M** part for real_

_A big thank you goes to finlaure for taking the time to proofread this chapter as well ^^_

_R&R! _

* * *

><p>Abby smiled all the way to the restroom.<p>

Previous to Charly's time away they often had talked about Gibbs –her boss-, how could she explain to her now that they were an item.

Before Abby could open the door a strong arm encircled her middle and pulled her body back against a chest.

The scream that was about to break free died on her lips, as the familiar smell tickled her senses for the umpteenth time that evening.

*no woodwork done*

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Without speaking up he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and licked down her neck before he placed a butterfly kiss on her skin.

Goosebumps rose under his touch as he mirrored the movements on the other side of her neck.

Abby suppressed a shutter as air met the damp areas of her neck cooling the otherwise hot skin.

Instead of trying to break free she pressed herself closer to the body behind her, causing him to hold onto her tighter as her backside moved over his hardness.

The hand that held her in place seconds ago, he pushed the door open and spoke up.

His voice husky. "Go check if someone is inside."

A blink of an eye later the door opened, a hand appeared grabbing Gibbs' wrist and pulling him inside the women's washroom.

Abby left him no time to admire the sleazy interior, like the dirty tiles on the walls or the two broken mirrors over the two equally dirty sinks as she pulled him into one of the two stalls.

Out of experience Abby knew a woman's restroom never was unoccupied for a long time.

Once the wooden door was closed and locked behind the couple she let Gibbs take the lead again.

* * *

><p>Pinned against the door Abigail Sciuto couldn't help but feel the prominent arousal of Gibbs pressed against her middle. She had to suppress the moan that threatened to leave her lips when she let her pelvis rock against him.<p>

Their lips were glued together the fraction of a second later.

The kiss was rough and full of hunger for each other.

Her hands were at his pants, opening the button and the zipper the moment his hand reached unerring beneath her shirt, pinching the hard peek of her breast through the black lace bra.

His other hand wormed its way under the black miniskirt, shoving the black thong aside and pushing two fingers into her ready opening.

Her scream was swallowed by his lips.

Abby made short work with freeing him from his pants and boxers by pushing them just far enough down that the pieces of clothing wouldn't disturb the following love act.

Both driven by an unseen force, Gibbs lifted her up while Abby guided him towards her opening.

With a thud Abby's head made contact with the wooden surface of the door as soon as she felt him stretching her.

She gasped and struggled to get a hold on something to steady herself in the current position.

Gibbs helped her by turning them both a little around until Abby's back was in the corner of the stall; one hand desperately holding onto the edge of the wooden wall while the other was pressed flat against the wooden surface.

Gibbs hands were curled around her hip, hard enough to leave marks but both didn't care that moment.

Their rhythm was hard and fast, both driven by an urgency so overwhelming and demanding that they couldn't slow down even if they had wanted to.

The suppressed moans, groans and sighs urged them on to increase the movements.

With every thrust they got closer.

Gasping.

Groaning.

Panting for air.

Nothing but those involuntary noises was audible until the squeaking of the restroom door became audible. As soon as Abby became of another presence in the room she tightened the grip of her legs around Jethro's hips, stopping his movements.

Hoping they hadn't been made already.

Abby bit her lip and pressed her eyelids close together, praying whoever was disturbing them would leave soon.

"Abby, are you in here?"

Her eyes flew open and she stared into the eyes of a grinning Gibbs.

*Charly*

She cleared her throat and spoke up "Yeah."

Even in her own ears her voice sounded off. She glared at her man whose grin widened obviously enjoying her misery.

"Are you okay?"

Not trusting her voice she answered with an agreeing 'uh- huh' sound.

Sensing her friend wasn't really convinced she eventually spoke up again.

"I'm coming."

Swearing inwardly as she realized that might have been the wrong choice of words.

Gibbs face became the new home for an evil grin, as he shifted his weight, freed one hand and moved said body part towards their joint bodies.

Biting hard on her lips Abby stopped herself from moaning into the restroom.

Instead she cleared her throat again and spoke up while Gibbs thumb worked its magic on her bundle of nerves. Abby's eyes fluttered shut before speaking up.

"I just need a few more minutes."

Her voice sounded restrained as she tried to speak somewhat normal; then and there promising herself that payback would be one hell of a bitch.

To both of their relief Charly sighed but muttered an 'okay' and opened the door to leave.

"I'll be at our table."

As soon as the door closed again neither of them could suppress the urge to move any longer.

They both had felt the edge looming right in front of them before the door had opened and the situation only had added to their need for one another. Besides the flicking of his finger hadn't helped them much, with each stroke her inner muscles had clenched around his length leaving them both frustrated and in need to move and come.

While Gibbs placed his hand back on her hip, Abby's hand wandered to her clit on its own accord.

One stroked combined with one last thrust threw them over the edge.

In order to not scream her name he bit into the delicate flesh of her neck, triggering another wave that rushed through her body, causing him to groan as her muscle kept on contracting around his member. Her head landed on his chest, while her arms rested on his shoulders.

Not able to hold them both longer he glanced over his shoulder. With a sigh of relieve he saw that the toilet lid was closed, not his first choice for a place to sit but compared to the floor, cleaner. He turned, took a step back and sat down on it.

"That was unbelievable." Abby murmured against the heated skin of his neck, between soft kisses.

"I can only agree, you should tell me more of your fantasies." Jethro managed to say as he tenderly kissed the side of her neck.

He could feel her shoulders tense as he stroked tenderly over her back.

In shock Abby lifted her head and stared into his eyes wide-eyed.

"You talk in your sleep, Abs."

With a goofy grin she let her head slump forward.

"If I had known you would go for it, I would have told them to you long ago."

"Now you know."

They sat together for a little longer before Abby finally felt strong enough to move her limbs.

She slowly got to her feet, bringing her clothes back into place, watching him do the same.

With a lopsided grin he pulled her again into a tender embrace, kissing her lips and letting his hand caress her back.

Abby's hands ended up on his cheeks, where her thumbs began to tenderly stroke over the rough skin of his five o'clock shadow.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lip and kissed him tenderly.

"No," he grinned, "thank you!"

"See you tomorrow at work." With that he opened the door of the small stall before he walked her to the door with his hand on the small of her back.

A minute later Abby was back to the table while Gibbs decided to stay a little longer and watch her from a distance before he would head home to his basement where he would spent the night not in the mood to spend it alone in his bed.

* * *

><p>Back at her table Abby was greeted by a grinning Charly.<p>

The Goth sat down with a smile on her face. "Sorry, probably caught a stomach-bug or something."

Charlene nodded understandingly and spoke up.

"Now tell me everything about the friend you thought you saw earlier, but who wouldn't be found in a place like this, not to mention left you this impressive bite mark on your neck just now." Taking a sip of her cocktail she added with a grin, "Just between the two of us, if you don't want to let someone find out that you are having fun with someone,,, make sure that his shoes aren't visible beneath the door or your hand on the rim of the door, both things are a dead giveaway."

Abby stared at her friend blankly, bringing her hand slowly to her neck before bursting out laughing.

"Damn you Gibbs."

Charly began to laugh with her, "So you two finally got your act together."

* * *

><p>The next morning Abby decided to leave the mark uncovered, showing him what he had done to her neck, not the she was complaining.<p>

The only thing she was not happy about, was the case they caught, on their on call weekend.

With three coffees, two teas and a Caf! Pow for herself along with a muffin for everyone she entered the squad room.

"Good morning team."

Everyone looked up as a very cheery sounding Abby rounded the corner of their office section.

As she placed a cup and a muffin on each desk she could feel all eyes staring at her neck.

Tony was the one with the guts to speak up after she turned around to hand Ziva her breakfast.

"Abby got lucky!"

Turning around grinning from ear to ear, she glanced at Tony while walking the distance to Tim and spoke up, ignoring the deadly stare she could feel burn into her back.

"You have no idea just how lucky I really am."

After giving Tim his coffee she turned around and stopped in front of Gibbs desk where she placed his coffee right in front of him along with his muffin. With a soft smile she dropped a piece of paper next to it, unseen by the rest of the team.

He looked down and read the two lines.

_Jethro, we have a lunch date. Charlene wants to meet the man behind the bite._

With that Abby was on her way to the rear elevator, enjoying the look on his face.

On her way to bring Ducky his tea, the Goth decided it was time to write down some of her fantasies.

_This could be fun._

Fin.

* * *

><p>What's the verdict?<p>

Reviews=love


End file.
